pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cheesehead999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pimp My Gun Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ray Gun.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) WWII Weaponry I took a look at the page and must admit the LMG MP-40 is really nice. However due to the naming you have Thompson SOPMOD.jpg MP-40 Grenadier.jpg MP-40 Commando 2.jpg MP-40 Tactical 2.jpg MP40 Tactical.jpg MP-40 Commando.jpg chosen to adopt with the MP-40s I am not really sure if I can upload them to the page myself. As well I have several variants. So tell me what ones you would like on the page as the Commando and tactical have two different models and give me the German names if you would and I can post. The variants are to your right press the buttons to move forward or backward. Foxtrot12 14:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Request for Adminship Cheesehead 999, your request for adminship has been contemplated by the admin board and after careful contemplation has been accepted. Welcome to the administration team on the Pimp My Gun Wiki. You should be promoted to your new position within the hour. Foxtrot12 00:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hai from ur blog posts.. i dont know what u mean cause i get confused a lot and all i got was that we should accept real guns aswell. Well the work you create should be ur own work and taking a gun in real life is kind of just copying... You can get pre-existing guns and change them if u want but dont copy stuff. Exlpain to me what u mean in the rest of the post cause its confusing.. for me. and yes im an admin.. Im happy to support u 08:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, me and Foxtrot12 were talking about a month ago, and we thought that the site shouldn't be only limited to fictional weapons. We thought, people could either recreate real-world weapons and make their own variants, or just make entirely real weapons. We thought this could be a good idea, as it would add more pages to the site. hello again when u reply, reply on my talk page. i wanna play cod with u. i got psn and my psn is clawdenx. If u gotta mic it be 10x better Music N stuff I like music a lot too XD. I play violin, piano, bass guitar, and a bit of guitar. Oh and i like the MP44 a lot too, but more the MG42. If you wanna have a techical discussion about guns, feel free to have one with me. Also questions, feel free to ask me. Maybe we could play some black ops one day. My friend lives down the street and has likea 100 inch tv XD. Thekilla 14:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Gun of the Month I dont know if your still active on the wiki but if you are I think we really need to get the Gun of the Month going again. Cod Monan 10:21 10 March 2013 (UTC)